An adventure to a certain labyrinth
by Skelopun
Summary: I do not own Danmachi or Tensei Slime. Credits to the original authors. (will be publishing once a month)
1. Chapter 1

Adventure to certain labyrinth

(WN Tensei slime danmachi crossover)

Rimuru tempest the chancellor of The tempest federation was getting fed up with the constant boredom of paperwork. So he decided to take a little vacation to another world. Using the different gate in his stomach he searched for New places.

Hey ciel I think I found a new world.

Hmm and it appears somewhat similar to ours.

Well lets go then!

Master I have gathered this worlds information and knowledge.

Just then Rimuru's mind was flooded with information of the world lore.

Huh so it seems that the worlds gods decided to seal there power in the upper world and descend to the lower world. Interesting, so it seems that the place has one dungeon in it and adventures head down into it however there is only one place for that: Orario. It seems you need a god/goddesses blessing in order to descend into a dungeon. Well then lets try to get to the bottom of this dungeon.

Very well activating different gate to transport you. I am also reconstructing your body to be human as to not arouse suspicion.

Hehe ciel always thinks to far ahead. Ah well I'll take my mask and all my swords with me. Ill store them in my stomach and use my tachi.

No need to complement me master and btw it is slightly overkill to take those the swords with you.

It'll be not fun to use it against challenging opponents. See if they can withstand something like that. Anyways I'm just gonna leave rimurrun hear to fill in. Afterall we upgraded it to the point where not even souie and diablo could tell the difference and I copied my personality onto it. So it should be fine. Besides you have a link to it so that should be fine.

Very well then transporting now.

With that I travel to the outskirts of orario.


	2. Chapter 2

Mountains behind orario

Ah looks like I'm here. Well then lets g-

I turn around to find a short bald white bearded man standing there.

Report the individual standing before you is likely a god.

The elderly man had smiled and said "hmm teleportation magic. That is rare and powerful magic. Where are you from".

Ah so it seems this guy mistook me for a mage lets just say "far west from here but. I've been travelling a lot recently".

"Ah a travel i see. Are you staying here to settle." The old man looks slightly surprised but nevertheless amused

"Maybe maybe not" hmm what is this old man playing at

"Then may I ask for a favor. My grandson plans to be an adventurer but I want someone to watch over him and guide him. His name is bell cranel. He has white hair and red eyes."

"Hmm interesting. Fine I won't ask about your motivation but I can tell your extremely close."

"Ah thank you. One more thing. Please do not tell anyone about this."

Secretive eh. Fine turnabout is fair play after all

"I'll take my leave now." With that I jump off the cliff and land safely in the ground. Wind magic really is useful for this.

? Pov

That kid is something else. Teleporting from god knows where. I have to ask Hermes to keep an eye on him to. But still that kid seemed to be the type to keep his word. But still there is something about him that makes me nervous. Oh well nothing I can do besides tell Hermes about this.

Bells Pov

On my first day in Orario I applied to several familias but none accepted me. I kept searching for awhile but still no luck.

How hard is it to join a familia. This is impossible!

"Hey kid do you wanna join my familia."

I turned to the voice and saw a short girl with twin pigtails and a noticeable chest wearing a white flowery dress.

"Wait you mean I really can join your familia." Finally after all day i can join one

I suddenly hear a voice behind me

"Hey if your recruiting can i join as well".

I turn around to the childish voice behind me and saw a kid dressed in a black overcoat and scarf with a kimono underneath with black pants and boots. The only weapon I saw on him was a tachi hanging on his waist.

"Wait really you want to join MY familia" the goddess said in shock.

"Er yeah if you don't want me to then i could fi-"

"No you can definitely join come on"

Along the way she introduces herself as the goddess Hestia while I introduced myself as bell cranel. The kid said her name was Rimuru tempest.

"Hear we are" Hestia presenting a run down church in the southern part of the city.

Finally I could be an adventurer. It all starts here.

Hestia pov

Haha i just gained 2 new children. But i gotta protect them from those selfish pricks(gods). Now lets give them my falna.

"Alright then take is your clothes on your back and lay down I'm gonna give you my falna. Bell turned around as Rimuru took off the coat and lowered the kimono. I start giving him my falna and check his base stats

Rimuru tempest

Wait a minute

Level 6

Race - human

Strength -SSS 1500

Endurance -SSS 1500

Dexterity -SSS 1500

Agility -SSS 1500

Magic -SSS 1500

Abnormal resistance -SS

Skill

Dark flame

Dark thunder

Magic aura

Universal perception

Elemental spirit mastery


	3. Chapter 3

"EHHHH why are you level 6 when you are just a starter." I couldn't hide my shock at looking at all these stats and skills.

"Who told you I was a starter. Before I came here I was training in the mountains with a god far from here".

Rimuru's response did make sense. Some areas are extremely dangerous, although not as dangerous the monsters in the dungeon. But still, the strongest I've ever heard of was level 3. The monsters outside the dungeon were simply to weak to level anyone up any further.

Hmm with these stats he could get her pick in any familia so why join me.

"Why did you decide to join my familia"

Rimuru's pov

"Why did you decide to join my familia" Hestia had asked that question

Shoot think fast

"Oh err, they'd because I look like a kid they nobody ever thought I was strong. When I saw you take in this guy join in I decided to try my luck." That's strange I felt some resistence when I lied

Report gods have passive aura that prevents lying. A previous example would be the 'old man' you encountered.

Wait then why didn't I feel any resistence back then

Aura was not strong enough to affect you.

Ahh okay then ciel. Thanks for hiding my skills.

No problem master. I took all the data of the adventures we passed by and selected skills thet seem the most useful to reveal and hid the rest. You still have access to them.

Thank you again.

I look at Hestia again and she had an arrogant grin "hahahahaha now I got someone stronger than that flatty's. Alright then I'll make you captain then" She said it while laughing while bell looked shocked.

"Alright rimu- no captain. I have to ask but can you teach me how to get stronger" Wait didn't the old man ask me to watch over a mud named bell cranel. Well I guess this is the kid he was talken about. Matched the description anyways.

"Okay but it's gonna be hell on earth for you. I'll start teaching you how to fight tommorow. You should also get an advisor tomorrow as well". With that we settle in for the night. Or so I thought.

"Hey Rimuru what's your face look like" Hestia asked almost to flippintly. That question caught me by surprise.

Eh no use hiding it.

Bell's pov

When rimuru took off her mask I was honestly surprised. I thought she was a kid younger than me but when I saw her stats she was easily first class.

Wow. Captain is really powerful. How did she get so strong its amazing. I wanna learn as much as I can from her.

"Alright rimu- no captain. I have to ask but can you teach me how to get stronger"

"Okay but it's gonna be hell on earth for you. I'll start teaching you how to fight tommorow. You should also get an advisor tomorrow as well".

Ah that made sense. When we register I will have to ask.

"Hey Rimuru what's your face look like" Hestia asked

Ah now that I think about it what's does captain look like. He's never taken that mask of once.

"Hmm very well. There's no point in hiding it from you all". With that Rimuru moved the mask to her the side is her head.

I can see why she put it on. With a face like that everyone would be staring.

Hestia pov

Wow a cute kid and a beautiful captain. Wait why's she prettier than me

"Ah no fair why're you prettier then me".

"Why should I explain my looks to you". Rimuru said that in the coldest possible voice before slipping the mask back on.

Ah talk about cold Shut down. But really now it doesn't matter anyways.

"Hmph fine but the that mask of inside okay. You look adorable without it".

"Wait... what" Rimuru looked like she was taken aback.

"Come on Rimuru you look so cute. Just take it off when you come inside".

"Ahh. Fine" Rimuru looked exasperated

Kufufufu now I have an adorable captain. That'll show that flatty.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Rimuru pov

Ah finally time to go into the labyrinth. But first

I looked at bell sleeping peacefully.

Lets wake him up

Using a bit of lightning I shocked him at the back of the neck.

"Gyaaah" Bell woke up immediately and had his hair stuck up.

"Morning" I looked at him. If he saw my face under thr mask he would know I was grinning underneath.

"Captain what was that for" Bell I guess was not used to early rising.

"You need to wake up training starts now. Freshen up you look like the dead".

"Ah right".

As we were brushing out teeth Hestia woke up.

"Ah your awake. Since you guys are heading to the dungeon today i guess i should explain that the guild will be checking your stats. Bell your a starter so you don't have to worry much. But Rimuru I must warn you that level 6 is rare outside of Orario. You might cause an uproar."

Hmm she's right. Ah oh well not my problem.

"Eh I'll be fine. It's not as if they could do anything right."

"Ah your right. And it's not as if you could change familia right now. But still your gonna be the tell of the town for a few weeks."

"Alright bell if your finished go outside to the tower of Babel".

"Oh alright" I finish up and bell followed soon after.

"I'll drop you off with an advisor. After your lessons are complex ill start combat training". Actually I just want to start exploring.

Bell pov

Ah I guess captain is right. In so weak that I'll probably hold her back. I guess I just have to get stronger.

As we head inside the tower of Babel Rimuru walks up to the counter

"Excuse me can I get an advisor for the guy behind me. I also want to head inside the dungeon"

"The kid can get an advisor but... How old are you kid."

"Check my stats first"

They both enter a private room and after a few minutes he was loud enough that I could hear out the door.

"HOW DID YOU" after that silence

"Rimuru is everything okay."

" yep the clerk is still alive if that's what your asking"

I step inside the room and see Rimuru standing behind the clerk holding some sort of thread that kept Clerics mouth shut.

After seeing me Rimuru releases the thread and the cleric apologises.

"My apologies. You looked so young rust I thought you were just guiding the one behind you.

"Eh it's fine"

"Very well I'll get an advisor for the starter" with that I was taken to another room where I young woman with brown hair glasses and a suit was waiting.

"Hello I'm your advisor starting today. My name is Eina tuelle. You must be Bell cranel of the hestia familia. Your captain already told us you are a starter so we'll work from scratch." Eina had said these words and began tgr lesson.

Rimuru's pov

The clerk had called up an advisor for bell when i asked him to but he tI'll me ibside a room to check my stats.

When he did he was completely shocked.

"How did you-" I came up behind him and shut his mouth with steel thread.

"People outside can hear you. This isn't the private room you use for advisors."

When bell came in the cleric apologized and took him to a room with an advisor waiting for him.

When he came back took me to a room with a large stairwell going down.

"Thisis the entrance to the dungeon. Here I must warn you that we are not responsible for your life beyond this point."

"That's fine so I gotta head down. Lets see if I can make it to floor 50".

"A difficult goal to be sure but if your heasing that deep there is a resting poibt at floor 18".

"Ah thanks"

With that I start heading down. The first 10 floors were to easy that they died in one hit.

Heh to weak

When i got to floor 17. I found a large grey skinned giant.

Impressive but to weak

One slash was all it took

Going in to the 18th floor I found just like the cleric said. They accept this worlds currency vallisis and magic stones as payment. Lucky enough I had all the magic stones from the monsters.

Looking around I found a book with all the floors monster stats all the way down to floor 35.

This might be useful to bell. When I leave bell would need to train new recruits.

As I leave and continue to head down to floor 36. As I'm traveling trying to find the floors stairwell. There's when I heard a group of footsteps running towards me followed by what seems to be a horde of monsters.

That's when I saw them. A party of six people running. Lead by a short guy with blonde hair and a bowl cut. 2 dark skinned woman. An elf with green hair. A man with dog ears and a blonde woman wearing light armor.

When I called to them the short kid yelled "come with us and run"

Behind them i see a horde of monsters ranging from worms to skeletons all following a massive armored skeleton.


	5. Chapter 5

Ais party

They were in trouble. Bete activated a trap that spawned in a monster hoard and the floor boss. They're best bet was to head up another floor to avoid any unnecessary injuries. When they saw a child with blue hair tinted silver wearing a mask they thought about doing a pass parade but quickly dismissed it.

"Come on we need to go. If that kid can make it here she can handle herself" Bete had growled that out while running.

"If your so strong why don't you deal with them. Besides the only reason she's in this mess is because of you". Riveria yelled at bete for being so selfish.

"Agreed we might as well take her with us". Finn diemne agreed when they got close he yelled

"Come with us and run" Finn yelled at that masked kid

As soon as finn yelled it out the kid turned and saw them. She nodded and ran beside them

"How did you all get in this mess" the kid ran easily matching there pace

Tiona and Tione instantly pointed to Bete logan "blame wolf boy" they both said that immediately.

Bete meanwhile was frustrated by this "hey nobody told me that the box was trapped".

"Yes we did but you never listened" Finn pointed out that embarrassing memory

"Stop arguing and keep running while there at our heels" Riveria stopped the argument at its tracks

"This is getting ridiculous" the masked child said and jumped up raised his hands spread thin threads shaped like nets at the front of the monsters making them crash into each other

"Run that'll slow then down for a few minutes".

"Right lets go" Riveria command then to run and so they did. The nets had done there job sowing chaos in the monsters horde. They were so tight that they crashed into one another.

Not for long however as the monsters soon overtook each other as they continued there chase.

"We're not gonna make it" Finn had seen the stairs and at the rate there going they were going the monsters would overtake them

Rimuru's pov

Tenacious aren't ya

The sticky steel thread slowed them but not enough to outrun them.

Report master. If you tie them with the thread and maximise your speed. You can easily save them all.

Good idea I'll add some wind resistence to them

I tie them all with thread and enchant them with wind resistence

"What the-" the grey dog eared man said

"What are you-" the boy said

After that they couldn't say a word as I maximised my speed out running the monsters and making it to the stairs in a few seconds.

I untie the thread around them and told them to climb the stairs as fast as possible

"Go go go they'll be on us in a minute" I yelled at them to move and they did not even questioning it.

One last thing before I leave

"HELL FLARE" as I launch the dark fire towards the skeletol giant it had burned it to the ground.

"That'll stop them in there tracks"


	6. Chapter 6

Rimuru pov

I shadow step a few feet behind the party I rejoined when they were turning the corner

"Alright has anyone seen that mask" the short blonde looked around

"I'm right here" as I stepped around the corner and revealed myself

The green haired elf bowed "thank you for helping us back here. But I have to ask what's your name"

"Rimuru tempest" as I introduce myself I quickly found out there names and backgrounds without them noticing.

"Good luck with the rest of your journey through" I say that as I turn towards the stairs and head up

"Woah woah woah slow down kid. Your gonna hafta give us more than your name. Why familia do you come from." the grey dog eared man said

"Hestia familia. Now if your done interrogated me I'd like to leave now."

"Wai-" just as the dog eared man was about to ask me more questions the green haired elf chopped him on the head

"I apologies for Bete's behavior. He's just shocked right now. My name is Riveria Ljos Alf. The short man is Finn captain of the Loki familia. That's Bete right there as the girl next to him is Ais wallenstein."

The two dark skinned Amazon's walked up and introduced themselves "I'm

Tiona and I'm Tione."

"As you can guess we're from the Loki familia. Now can you introduce yourself" Finn said

Ahh this is an annoying situation

"Fine. My name is Rimuru tempest. I'm the captain of the Hestia familia. Now then can I leave" I say it calmly but right now I'm frustrated

dammit this is an annoying situation

"Wait what. I knew Hestia got 2 new children but i didn't think their captain was you". Bete looked shocked by the news

"Forget it Bete your not gonna get anything more out of him" Riveria scolded Bete for being to nosy

"Well then since we're heading towards the surface you wanna tag along" Tiona offered this and I accepted it.

Might as well considering theres nothing left to do around here

I climb up the dungeon with these adventurer's and while we were travelling Bete asked me "what's under your mask. You've never taken it off when we were going up another floor".

"Why should I remove my mask" I respond coldly adding a bit of my demon lords haki into it

"Alright alright alright" Bete backed off on asking me anything else.

As we climbed up to the 6th floor almost to the 5th the surface the dungeon shook. Just then a wave of minautaurs spawned in around us and rushed the stairs.

"What the-" then I felt it. A familiar presence.

What's Bell doing down here.

I rush forward carving a path through the minautaurs and slaughter my way to the stairs. The Loki familia close behind me quickly killing the surrounding minautaurs.

When we got to the stairs there were already several minautaurs on the upper floors.

Dammit looks like i hafta kill all the minautaurs and then find bell

Using universal perception I find bell not far off and a minautaur chasing close behind

"Go Rimuru we can handle things here. Save the starters on the upper floors" finn gave me the order and I followed it.

Bell pov

When miss Eina began the lesson. I was forced to endure 5 hours of monster studying and learning the layout of the first 5 floors. After that miss Eina decided that practical experience was necessary. They gave me starter equipment and told me to explore the first 5 floors in my own.

Ah I wish captain was here.

Eina's tutelage paid off big time as I easily saw there strengths and weaknesses of each monster from the kobolds to the killer ants.

When the dungeon shook I looked around confused

What's happening.

Thats when I saw it. A large bull on two legs looking right at me. It roared and started chasing me

No way a level one like me could beat a minautar.

That's when I hit the wall there was nowhere else for me to go. Just when the minautar raised its club it was suddenly cut in half.

"Alright that's the last that breached the upper floors" Rimuru was looking around and then saw me

"Hello bell what are you doing here. Oh uh whoops" Captain as usual was nonchalant as always

Looking down I saw that I was drenched in blood.

"Here let me fix that" Rimuru raised her hand and proceeded to douse bell in water and quickly dried him off with a blast if air.

"Water and wind magic. The most efficient magic in terms of cleaning somebody. To bad it makes someone look like they were stuck in a current" said a bemused Rimuru.

I set my hair down to normal since captain left some water in my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Bell pov

"Ah wait didn't i say i was giving you combat training later" Rimuru remembered that I wasn't even supposed to be here.

"Ah nevermind. Making it here means your good enough to start adventuring on your own. I'll still spar and improve your fighting though" Captain said this and at left dragging me out

When we arrived to the surface he went to the counter and Gave a large sack of magic crystals totaling 500,000 vallis

"That's a lot for a single person to gather on there first trip to the dungeon". The clerk from before was exchanging the crystals I got from the dungeon

"Of course it's always surprising to see you do these things. After all you still look like a child. And you look to big to be a pallum but to small to be a human adult".

"Oh well then. Nothing i could do about it"

Leaving the guild hall we head back to the old church where Hestia was waiting. "Bell, Rimuru good to see you two again." Calling out to us we head inside

"Time to update your statuses." Hestia said this and made bell lay flat and expose his back

Bell cranel pov

Laying down hestia has updated my status abd placed them on a sheet of paper

Bell cranel

Strength: C676

Endurance: B701

Dexterity: B724

Agility: B718

Magic: C655

Luck: F

Abnormal Resistance: G

Skill

Liarise freese

Strong desires will accelerate growth

Rimuru pov

"So bell. What do you desire" with that question. Bell looks at me straight in the eye

"To become as strong as you captain" Bell didn't even flinch when asked.

Gotta give the kid credit. He's got guts.

"Alright bell. I'll start teaching you combat right now lets go" with that I drag him off to the basement where we cleared it out for a sparring ring

Bell pov

Finally captain is going to teach me combat.

"Begin" Rimuru says this words and I started to charge him with my dagger

As soon as I get close I try and stab him but he easily sidestepped it forcing me to roll forward and turn or expose my back

"Nice reflexes. But to basic." Rimuru has been assessing my movements

Hearing this I rush him but this time instead of stabbing at him I take a dive to his side and kick out trying to get her off balance.

As soon as I kick Rimuru jumped avoiding me entirely

That my chance

As soon as I kick out i twist and jump to land in a crouch and stab at Rimuru

The knife hit empty air as Rimuru sidestepped and jumped back.

"Good job bell. At the very least you know the basics of fighting but you left yourself open to many times". Rimuru declared this and proceeded to teach me basic stances with a knife and how to take advantage of my speed

The next morning Freya pov

I was meeting with Loki in secret to discuss an expedition to the deeper floors when I saw them. A boy with a transparent soul. Weak but will grow unimaginably stronger in the future. And a child next to him with nothing. I quite literally saw nothing not even a speck of the soul.

That shouldn't even be possible. I can't even feel the souls energy at all

"I'm sorry Loki I must go" I apologize to Loki quickly and left

"Hmm some other poor adventurer caught your interest this time" Loki was rather amused by this.

When I left I headed to my room in Babel and asked Ottar to look into them.

A few minutes later Ottar returned with the information I asked for.

Rimuru tempest and bell cranel. Those two are both Hestia's children and one of them is level 6 and the other is a starter. Once bell grows stronger I'll take them both into my familia.

But just who is Rimuru tempest. It's strange that I can't see his soul and even stranger that I haven't heard of her before.

"Good work Ottar. I feel bell will grow extremely powerful in the future. But for now I'm interested in just how strong this Rimuru is" with that Freya trellis Ottar of a scheme to test how strong Rimuru is and see how fast bell can grow in strength.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rimuru Pov**

Waking up early along with Bell we prepare to head into the dungeon. Bell understood the basics and will start fighting without any aid. Within certain limits of course.

As we head out I start to make my second search into the dungeon. This time I'm heading to the deepest point in the dungeon.

As I head off I notice more than a few adventurers staring at me. They notice my katana and mask's quality as well as the clothes I wear. I think Hestia and Bell noticed it as well.

**Trio of thugs (adventurers)**

Hehe. Noticing a blue haired child must be my lucky day. The katana and mask should seek for a good price! And I know a slaver outside that can buy and sell her for a good price. Especially in the empire!

Thinking about it she's just a walking wallet for us to take. Ooh! she's heading in the dungeon. A perfect place to rob her blind and kidnap her. (Note that this is an edited and summarized version of there conversation. There mouths were so foul that they caused my computer to crash whenever I write it down. You should also note that the adventurers [read scum] are level 3)

**30 minutes later**

M-monster. We followed the kid around corners and finally stopped him just before he got to floor 15. Heading him off we ambushed him but from there we were completely f cked.

"Hehehe. Hey kid its dangerous down there so why don't yoi come with us. We'll keep you safe"

"Yeah. But Unfortunatley we don't work for free. We might need a little... Protection fee"

"Yeah kid. Now pay up"

What happened next was something I couldn't even follow with my eyes. My two companions had there heads sent flying.

Immediately after I ran away. No way in hell am I gonna try fighting that.

Not even a second before I felt an intense burst of pain and was sent flying into the wall.

"Ugh. What the hell" I say slightly confused

I know it was that kid but whet the hell! Being sent flying into the wall was something not an everyday adventurer could do. There physical power was to low.

"M-monster" utter out before dying.

**Rimuru pov**

Huh. Even after ask this time I still don't feel anything after killing humans. Heh. Guess I'm a monster at heart.

Oh well I'll just burn the bodies down. Leaving them after they turned into cinders I head deeper into the dungeon.

Not even ten minutes have passed when I arrive at floor 60. A vast jungle like utopia expands throughout the floor. Bigger than Orario it would take a party weeks to walk around full circle.

This should be deep enough.

I call out my partner Ciel.

"Master is this the place you want me to analyse and confirm." Ciel already knew my intent.

"Yes" it was my only response. Ciel had already analysed the material of the dungeon and was currently scanning deeper until we found it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hestia pov**

When Bell and Rimuru left for the dungeon I just woke up. In the middle of the night I looked at Rimuru's katana. I may not be the goddess of the forge but I did pick up a few things from Heaphestus.

I examibed it but I couldn't find out what it was. I only knew that the material was extremely light and durable. The techniques used on it resembled those from the far east. And that was practically it.

Comparing it to Bell's weapon it was like comparing a wooden knife to a Heaphestus handmade weapon.

... That actually gave me a good Idea

I went to the feast of the gods to find them.

**Heaphestus pov**

After meeting with a client here I did not expect to see an old friend of mine. I was about done and was going to leave when I heard a pair if familiar voices arguing.

"Alright loli Big-boobs. Get out and make way for a real goddess" a red haired 'goddess' was acting more like a child.

"Oh yeah cutting board? Why should I" the 'loli big-boobs' was also childish.

"Settle down you two" I step in and break them up before they start tearing into one another.

The 'cutting board' was the goddess of tricksters Loki and the 'loli big-boobs' was my old friend Hestia.

"Ah hey. Just the one I was trying to find!" Hestia had said. She elbowed Loki out of the way and dragged me out with her.

After dragging me along with her, we stopped in an inn and tavern called 'hostess if fertility'. The waitress merely nodded and said "don't forget our favor" and left us in the back room.

"Alright Hestia. You dragged me out here so explain" I sighed. I could probably guess that she's asking for a favor. If its loaning money I refuse. It would take ver centuries to pay her back and her reputation would plummet past her already rock bottom rep.

Once the door was closed Hestia turned around and kowtowed "please make a weapon for bell" she began.

Eh, this wasn't expected.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heaphestus pov**

After taking her to my forge and having her explain it properly, I finally understood her request. Make the perfect starter weapon.

Asking her why revealed that she wanted a symbol of her promise to her new familia member: Bell, and wanted her captain and Bell to eventually stand a equals.

That was the gist of it anyways. I had sighed and turned to her.

"You know that this isn't free, I'll charge you for every Vallis this costs" I tell her off now. Just to see how far she's willing.

"Of course. I promise to pay back every Vallis" Hestia responds immediately.

Oh this is rare. Well I'll put my faith in her then.

"Alright but I'll need an assistant to make this" I then started prepping the forge.

She understood immediately and agreed. With that we were underway in making it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bell pov**

After lessons with miss Eina, I went back to church called home. Strangely enough, Hestia doesn't seem to be home yet, and captain is still in the dungeon.

Rimuru arrived a little later looking haggard. Captain had just nodded at ne and said "sorry Bell but I need to sleep. I'll continue your lessons tomorrow" with that captain had collapsed on a sofa and went snoring.

A little while later Hestia-san showed up later "hey Bell. Lets go on a date tomorrow"

Huh

"It's settled first thing in the morning" Hestia declared

"B-" I try to tell her that I got to go train tomorrow in the dungeon, but I can't even get a word in.

"Well then. I'm off to bed. See ya tomorrow" with that Hestia was off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rimuru pov**

I would say I woke up in the morning buy I really don't sleep. I knew Hestia and Bell are going on a date. She already left a note saying the time and place so its not much of a bother. It's even perfect timing actual!

Well I won't disturb them today. Well. Maybe wake Bell up for training like I said.

Hey ciel. Can you shock bell awake.

Of course

Haha. Ciel is as reliable as always.

"Gyaaah" Bell woke up with a jolt.

"Alright then sleepy head. Time for training" I put my mask on and told him to get ready for the day.

Kufufufufu. Hey Ciel I thought if something fun.

Hmm. What is it master.

Why don't we push Bell. Just give him a little challenge so to say.

Hmm that would likely increase his growth. It would also give me an opportunity to see if Bell can hold a hero's egg.

Alright lets do that_._


	13. Chapter 13

**Freya** **pov**

After looking at the information of Bell and Rimuru, I needed more than just there basic status. What I needed was something a little more than that. Bell as far as I can see is a starter. And one with great potential. But Rimuru was someone who was already level 6. Just who is she in fact?

So I went to the one person who knows every adventurer: Loki the goddess of tricksters.

When I requested a meeting she took me to a popular pavilion. The table was reserved and the owner promised to keep quiet as long as we don't make disturbances so it should be alright. To make sure nobody notices me I wear a cloak and cover my face. A shame but when your the most powerful goddess I can't appear in public for the unwashed masses.

Walking in I notice that Loki was sitting at our table by the window. But what was even more surprising was that she was accompanied by a talent I would love to sword princess herself: Ais Wallenstein.

Loki who was busy drinking soma had noticed me walking in. As I sit down her eyes griw sharp and calculating.

Well, no suprise there. Dealing with me is like dealing with the devil. Hmm, I wonder what Lucifer is up to anyways? Well, no matter.

"So, what adventurer has caught your eye this time" Loki greeted me. She was... Aware of my hobbies.

"Kufufufufu. All in due time Loki" I responded. The trickster goddess would do anything to gain an advantage over me. All so she can protect her familia and keep her independence.

"Well that's no matter. You wanted this right?" She handed me a book containing a record of all adventurers who registered in the past six months and a Grimoire.

"Thank you very much Loki" I say taking in these treasures. The record was illegal by the guilds standards. And the Grimoire was difficult to acquire. Both of them untraceable. Lucky enough Loki has certain... Connections.

And even luckier for me Ais Doesn't know what's inside each of them. The Grimoire Ais is aware of but the records thankfully is not.

Just then I spot two faces I desperately wanted. A boy with red here's and white hair. And a young girl, maybe a boy with long silvery blue shining like glass. Unfortunatley I can't see her(his?) face because of a mask. Bell Cranel, and Rimuru Tempest.

But what's even more important was when I used my God's eye. A magic that allows me to see one's soul. Using it I see a unique soul in Bell.

Clearly transparent, no color at all.

But what was even more terrifying was when I tried looking at Rimuru's.

There was nothing there. Except for a peculiar aura that appeared. At first it felt gentle but also very strict. It seems I'm looking at something closer to a spirit. Or maybe a soul given form. Its like I'm seeing some god with my magic. Kufufufu, lets take a closet look shall we.

Looking closer I felt something akin to Loki. Cunning and intelligent. But also caring.

Hmm. There's gotta be something more. Trying to look closer I could only catch a glimpse of something. Something unknown that is. It felt like I was looking at pure divinity. Only much purer.

"Sorry but I gotta go" taking the record and Grimoire I left and returned to the tower of Babel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bell pov**

As captain and I head towards the dungeon I find myself being dragged along to a rather popular inn and pub: The hostess of fertility.

Why we are here us for a simple reason. To train bell of course!

It was an open secret but the barmaids here are no ordinary barmaids. They are all level 4! With a few exceptions.

"Er captain... Why are we here?" Bell confused asked why we were here.

"Kufufufu. Advice from seniors. Most barmaids here are actually level 4."

"Really" Bell was suprised on hearing this fact.

Of course, what really matters is the advice they give. Me and Bell are fundamentally different in how we grow stronger. Other adventurers should ve able to cover that by explaining how this worlds adventurers grow.

"Hello there Misses Syr" I walk in and greet a silver haired girl in a green maid uniform.

"Ah hello there Rimuru" Syr replied. How they know me... Well that's a story from last night.

**Last night**

Hey Ciel... Isn't Hestia carrying something?" I ask Ciel for an analysis.

Yes. It appears to be a weapon made up of a metal called Mythril. However it appears to be allowed with this world's ' divinity'. More specifically: Hestia's.

How'd she get something like that. Isn't Mythril expensive?.

She likely called in a favor and debt. Ciel replied.

Huh. Wait...

Hestia has called in a massive debt.

I pale slightly. Even without interest it would likely cost million of Vallis to afford any Mythril made weapons.

I guess we need to accelerate Bell's training then.

Ciel can you create a clone outside the church. Use parallel existence please.

Of course master.

With that I had a clone outside.

I equip my spare katana and a copy of my mask. With that I head out to find a capable teacher.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rimuru pov**

Well... I say find a capable teacher but I know where to find one. I had my eye on it for awhile and it just so happens to be quiet there right now. Or at least quite for a full house.

With that I arrive at the building in question:the Hostess of Fertility. An Inn and dining hall not far from the church.

The place was full. People were still drinking even if its early. Guess it's a perfect opportunity.

"Hey can I get a table please" I call out as I enter.

"Huh alright. Pick an open table" A burly woman in a blue blue maid uniform called out.

There were 3 tables open. One right by some drunkards. Definitely a no go. One right by the corner. Nice, but to far in the back. Besides, the woman in the cloak looks far to suspiscious. Finally there was a few right at the bar.

Alright, that's that I guess. I head to the base when I was called out.

"Hey kid, instead of some lonely night, how about you come with us for some fun" the drunkard called me out. Is he a lolicon?

If he ever gets near master I'm gonna... I can hear Ciel grumble in my mind. (Some things are best left out of the story. What Ciel said was r-18)

"Sure if you can beat the barmaid" I call back, shifting my gaze to the burly woman.

The drunkard paled "uh nope. Have a good night kid" and promptly left.

The barmaid in question knew this was gonna happen, shook her head and sighed.

"Well at least there's one troublemaker out tonight. Thanks kid" The Barmaid seemed to have wanted all of them out tonight. "Well at least it'll be somewhat quieter. Those morons have been trying to feel up my employees. Course, every time they tried we toss Em out but they keep showing up" she said. Hey, I would've taken the win at least.

"So kid, why're you here. By the way my name's Mia. Mia grand"

"Well for one, how bout a meal and some alchohal. I hear the fruit liquor tastes nice" I respond in kind.

"Heh. A meal is easy but little kids shouldn't drink" Mia had fired up the stove and prepared to cook a meal. "Anything in particular you wanna eat?" Mia asked

"Chefs choice" I respond.

Smiling Mia went back to the stove and took out some ingredients.

About right then, a blonde elf and a silver haired girl, both in green maid uniforms, came around. The blonde elf put a wooden tankers right next to me.

"It's not fruit liquor but fruit juice. They cost about the same" The elf promised.

"Ah thanks" I took the tankers and started to drink.

For some reason the silver haired girl was starting intently, watching me drain the tankard.

"How did you do that?" The silver haired gurl asked curiously. She was paying attention and didn't see the mask moved. To her it looked like the tankard slipped through the mask.

"A slit in the mouth portion of the mask. By the way you haven't told me you names"

"Ah right. My names Syr" the Silver haired girl had forgotten to introduced herself "and she's Ryu" She had pointed towards the blonde elf.

About then Mia had finished cooking and handed me 3 plates if food. "1300 Vallis" telling me the total.

After I paid up Mia focused on her two employees " Syr get back to work. Thu, I'm pretty sure she's gonna ask you something" Mia had shooed away Syr. She probably guessed why I'm here.

"Ah yes" She had started to go back to routine while Ryu sighed and sat down next to me.

As I start to eat the Elf Ryu had asked "So, what is it that you wanna ask me" She started straight to the point.

"Mmm. Less of a question more of a favor" I respond back. For whatever reason I thought I heard Mia's war's twitching.

"What kinda favor?" Ryu asked

"To help and give advice to a starter" I got straight to the point as well.

About then Mia came up. "Hoh then, can we ask something of you then? Who is your patron god or goddess" Mia asks.

"Hestia" No getting around it.

"Hmm she owes me a favor... Alright then. If Ryu agrees I want you to do something for us in return." For whatever reason Mia's eyes reminded me if a wolf staring down it's prey.

"I have no objections. Rimuru interests me as well" Ryu answered.

"In case your wondering, the whole town knows about you. Captain of the Hestia Familia. You match the description to a T" Mia had told me. Huh, guess rumors spread when your a mystery level 6. I thought that it would be smart to keep it there. I can't really hide as a starter so I went the other way.

"Well, come here tomorrow and Ryu'll give that starter some advice" Mia had promised.

With that I left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bell pov**

A silver haired girl around my age introduced herself as Syr. A little later a blonde elf who called herself Ryu appeared behind the Bar. "So this is the kid, alright then"

Ryu had then dragged me and started explaining what happened last night.

Rimuru had sent out last night and made a deal to have Ryu guide me. Huh, well I guess this kinda made sense. Miss Eina is the guild manager, Rimuru taught me combat and Ryu is going to teach me,how to grow stronger.

"Here, help wash the dishes, I'll explain while we wash alright."

Just then Captain came out still weari her mask. The only difference was they she was wearing a green maid uniform.

"Huh captain, w-why are you wearing a maid uniform"

"Eh..." Captain had started


	17. Chapter 17

**Rimuru pov 5 minutes back**

After Ryu took Bell along with her Syr had dragged me along with her.. She said something about paying Hestia and my favor tonight.

Arriving at the changing room Mia Grand was standing there.

"Hey kid, sorry about this" Mia apologized and left the room.

Syr had then dragged me in front of a mirror and handed me the uniform.

"Kufufufu. Take off your mask and change into this. Your paying back the favor by being a barmaid for tonight"

"Huh" I was confused. Ciel on the other hand was amused.

Kufufufun with the measurement data I can finally complete...

Eh... Ciel-sensei, are you sure your not getting into this to much?

Well... For some reason Ciel wants me to wear a dress. Maybe she's using my body as a base for her own size? Oh well, this is a not different from what I had on mind. (What Rimuru was thinking was along the lines of sabotage).

I change quickly but I still never took the mask off.

Syr who npriced I finished was somewhat disappointed when I didn't take off the mask.

"Alright. Come on lets show Ryu this" With that she dragged me over to Ryu and Bell.

(AN:Note that I didn't mention where Rimuru's clothes are? Rimuru just stored them in his imaginary space)


	18. Chapter 18

**Bell pov**

For whatever reason captain was in a maid uniform. When she explained why it sorta made sense.

Rimuru and Hestia owes a favor to Mia Grande and this is how ita repaid. Well then I guess I'll have a meal here tonight.

I wonder if Hestia can come as well?

"Well, that's enough of that. Bell, you haven't asked me anything yet so ask away while we clean up" Ryu had interupted shooing away Syr and Captain.

"Anyways. What would you like to ask?"

I already knew what to ask. I probably knew the answer.

"How do I get stronger"

Ryu had looked at me and had seemingly recalled something.

"You must put everything on the line in facing a foe" Ryu had told me those simple words. But this told me the answer.

All the time spent in the dungeon I never faced a for stronger than myself. I never even fought multiple monsters on my own before. And now I realize how stupid that was. Ill always remain weak if I do that.

After I finish cleaning with Ryu I grasped her hand and thanked her for everything.

Before I left however, Ryu had told me one last thing.

"You and that captain will go far if you keep your determination. Rimuru is strong yes but I can tell something is worrying her. Desperately so"

I remember captain being exhausted from something but now that I think about it it looked more like mental fatigue then physical exhaustion.

"Well, thank you Ryu" I took the warning in heart. Before I left captain had her hands full dealing with Syr as she was being dragged around.

Ah right, Hestia wanted to meet up with me later, right? I llok at the clock and noticed that it was almost the designated time. Saying goodbye I left to go greet the goddess.

Side story:

A wolf beastman was lounging around on the couch when a child looking no more than 12 had walked in. Of course, that child was no ordinary child. It was the Captain of the Loki familia and his direct superior Finn Diemne.

Following closely was Tiona and Tione, proceeded by Ais Wallenstein and Riveria.

The reason why they were all here was to discuss an issue they've been trying to solve.

Unmasking Rimuru tempest.

For whatever reason a mysterious girl with blue-silver hair had shown up. Normally people wouldn't bat an eye ather save for the unsavory types. But this obe was peculiar for two thing.

One was that she was on par if not surpassing the majority of level 6 adventurers. The other peculiarity was the strange clothes she were. A black kimono under a black overcoat. Nothing strange except for one thing: the strange mask. For whatever reason Rimuru had worn an ornate mask with red markings covering her face.

This puzzled the adventurers but the majority let it be thinking that she wanted to hide her face. But the Loki familia, specificly there top brass were curious what was under there.

And for the past week they've been trying to unmask Rimuru.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

**Bell pov**

After leaving the Hostess of fertility, I went abd greeted Hestia at the meeting spot. A small plaza with a fountain resting in the center

Waiting around Hestia had showed up. She was breathless and panting heavily.

Followed closely behind her there was a small horde of goddess' running after Hestia.

"Er... Goddess?" I started slightly paling at the sight.

Grabbing my hand I was dragged forward with Hestia saying something about Goddess' and wolves.

It took awhile to make sure we got away from those goddess'. Like Hestia said they were like a pack of wolves. Looking at where we ended up however was near Daedelous street.

"I think we got away" Hestia was panting hard from all the running.

"Yea" I was exhausted as well. Just thinking about the chase seemed to be rather exhausting.

Unfortunatley we never got a break. We both heard it. A monsters roar.

Turning back I saw a silver back ape in chains. It looked like one of those taming event monsters.

As if smelling us it turned and liked straight at us. Having chills run down my spine I grab Hestia and run.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bell pov**

This is bad. As I grabbed Hestia and ran the Silverback had started chasing after us. The silverback is big and strong. It won't do so well in a tight space. Turning I run through the alleyway with Hestia in tow. I know that it will only buy me some time but time us all I need right now.

Roaring, the silverback jumps high and tries to cut us off. I won't make it if I keep running so I head off in another direction. The place is close to Daedelus street so there should be branching paths. If I keep this up I might escape!

Thinking that to myself I rumln across the alleyway. Unfortunatley my hope was dashed when I was forced to get out in the open.

Carrying Hestia I was running through hoping I can make it before the silverback comes through. I was simply to slow as it landed before me.

It raised its arm and swung down. I duck over to the right with Hestia in tow. I draw out my knife and slide under beneath its legs. Pushing Hestia forward I drew my knife and plunged it into the back of its knee.

Roaring in pain it tried to trample me but I rolled back and tumbled into the alleyway.

That was close. I was almost crushed.

Unfortunatley I lost my only weapon. And my only way to win.

Turning to Hestia I had smiled "I'm sorry Hestia but I can't win. I'll buy you some time so please, escape from here"

"Hey what are you..." Hestia started but was pushed back into a branching alley.

I then closed and jammed the gate shut.

"Thank you for everything" I say before turning back. If Hestia had not picked me up back then, I would still be a weak and selfish coward. Really I am truly grateful to her. And to captain. The one who taught me everything.

No choice. I gotta buy some time for Hestia to run. And if I'm lucky maybe help can get here.

Side story:

Finn, Riveria, Beet, and Ais were sitting on the couch staring at each other. The mood in the room was sour, like they all just entered a trap room and escaped.

"I can't take it anymore" Beet had whined. Grasping his head he was completely enraged. The reason,

They couldn't get Rimuru tempest to take off her mask.

"We know. This is the 4th time you've said this" Finn had shook his head. He to was irrated and tired.

"Where's Tione and Tiona" Riveria asked.

"They're both rampaging in the dungeon" Ais had seen them both unleash they're berserk states unconsciously and thought it was best to leave them alone.

"If we can't get one little kid to take off a mask we ain't adventurers" Bete who's pride was hurt the most during this was about to rush out into the dungeon.

"Alright lets see what we did wrong and see if we can fix it" Riveria declared. Each of them thought out what went wrong during the plan.

**1 day ago**

Ais and Riveria were walking down the street following Rimuru on her 'off' day. She (Rimuru) had for some reason roamed the city instead of exploring the dungeon once a week on a Saturday.

They would not have noticed this if Rimuru wasn't spotted by them every Saturday in some random portion of the city.

Riveria was here to cast tracing magic and observation magic (a synthesis of scrying and detection magic) on Rimuru to track her.

However the spell took awhile to cast. That was where Ais came in. Ais would distract Rimuru just long enough to cast observation magic.

Unlike scrying magic where you search and observe a large area for a magic signature and detection magic to find a magic reaction, observation magic finds the magic signature and uses the magic reaction to recreate an image of the person in real time.

If this worked they would just have to sit and wait for her(Rimuru) to take off the mask.

The plan was a go.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bell pov**

"So, this is it huh" I was exhausted. My armor was broken from taking a hit while escaping and my knife was already gone.

My armour was already destroyed from a single hit. The next one will definitely kill me or, at the very least give some serious injuries.

Right now I was cornered in Daedelous street. I can't move forward since the silverback is there and if I turn around, the Silverback would easily catch up and kill me.

I was about to do something stupid like run through when Hestia appeared.

Hestia picked up a rock and hurled it at the silverback, causing it to turn.

Realizing my opportunity, I run through the silverbacks legs and make a sharp turn to avoid being caught.

After that, it was a beeline to Hestia after the silverback got caigjt up trying to grab me.

Hestia had stretched out her hand and was dragged along with me. We needed to hide quickly and thr only place we can without being immediately caught was behind a bush.

"Bell, thank you" Hestia had looked atme straight in the eye and thanked me.

"He, he, no... Problem" I was breathing hard. Being chased around really takes a toll on someone.

Hestia, who had been carrying a backpack tied around her had taken it off and revealed a long black knife. It was longer and thinner than my old one but even I, someone who hasn't even seen a smithy, could tell from just a look.

This knife will activate if I connect it to your Falna. It is a symbol of our Familia. You, me, and Rimuru. With this, we can both get closer to her.

Heh, so even Hestia noticed it. Rimuru although lively, usually kept distance between us. Never telling us much about who she is.

And thus, I accepted it, if only to get closer to her, and Hestia.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bell pov**

Raising my shirt and exposing my back, Hestia had revealed my Falna. Using the knife she had pricked her finger and added a few drops of blood. The blade and the Falna glowed in a faint blue light but was rapidly glowing brighter.

Only a few seconds left. The silverback had noticed us and roared in anger. Realizing that hmits victory will be uncertain unless it kills us immediately, it had charged.

As soon as the knife was finished the silverback had reared its arms and was about to crush us.

I turned and tackled Hestia moving us both out of thr way.

Setting my shirt down Hestia had offered me the knife and I accepted. Sometimes, a simple gesture is all that's needed.

**Rimuru pov**

After about 5 minutes of being treated like a doll. I somehow managed to escape with my own clothes of course.

That, reminded me to much of shuna. I shudder at what might have happened if I stayed any longer.

Just then I detected a huge swarm of monsters appearing throughout the city.

These monsters however, were the ones captured by monster tamers for an event 'Monsterphelia'.

But the steange thing was that this never happened before. To do this somebody woukd have to get into a high security containment facility filled to the brim with adventurers.

Ciel. What are the odds a god or goddess is responsible for this.

A 100% chance. No adventurer has access to all available cells. All first class adventurers or those capable of releasing the monsters have been accounted for.

Ciel is as efficient as always. Anyways, I need to go clear out some of these monsters. But what was even mire concerning was Bell's location. And the fact that monsters were actively chasing him.

Grabbing out my old odachi and switching it out with my katana, I clear out the monsters while chasing bell.

Drawing out my katana I rushed through cutting down every monster in my way.

One thing before drawing my katana was to put an illusion over it so that it looked like a simple katana. Not, one that looks like gold. Well, not gold since its Hirohakane but the point stands. I don't really want to show this world an otherworldly material.

Anyways, I've been cutting down any monster that I've come across and was quickly approaching bell's location.

What I saw when I arrived was astounding. A Silverback, something that needed a party of at least 3 to defeat if your level 1, was losing a 1 on 1 match against bell.

Ciel. I started to call out in my mind.

I have already begun analysis.

Reliable as always. But this does change my plans a bit. Anyways, I'll just hide and watch for now. If Bell looks like he's in trouble, then, I will step in. Its time to see what I really wanted to see.

But, back to Bell.

Utilizing the tight space it allowed bell to quickly get in close and retreat. However, this is a double edged sword to him. No matter how far Bell retreats he would always be in the reach of the silverback. And if he takes one hit he would die.

That is the situation Bell is in.

**Bell pov**

Knowing I would likely be trampled, I take a few quick cuts into the Silverback's leg and rolled out of the way.

Running off to the side I had avoided being flattened and managed to get behind it.

Using the wall as a kickboard I had made a cut at its neck but only broke its restraints.

Next one will kill it for sure.

I roll as I hit the ground and ran. A

Roaring, the silverback had smashed its arms to the ground and nearly crushed me.

I just barely rolled past the arms but I wasn't confident I could avoid another one. Now or nothing I guess.

I had jumped on top of its arms as it was raising them.

I don't have the momentum to cut uts throat so used its shoulder as a springboard and grabbed on to a hanging clothesline.

The silverback looked up at me and raised it's arms to try and defend itself.

But it was to late as I flew down and sliced open its neck.

Twisting I had landed on my feet as the silverback had collapsed and fell on its back dying.

**Rimuru pov**

Ciel.

The odds of Bell holding a hero's egg is 100%.

I suspected as much. After all, a hero's egg gives the soul a particular shine that attracts those who can perceive it.

Well, lets brighten the mood.

I started clapping and roused the spectators nearby who were watching. Mostly adventurers who were clearing out the escaped monsters.

Hestia had ran up to bell and gave him a bear hug to the amusement of many and to the embarrassment of Bell.

Well, I guess its time to do a little digging on whoever set these monsters loose.

It's a god or goddess who did this for sure but for now, I need to find a trace on which one.

I created a clone withib my Imaginary space and had it placed under an illusion barrier. That should stop anyone from noticing me.

Anyways, I transferred the clone from my Imaginary space to the colosseum dungeon.

When I transferred, I immediately knew what happened. Someone with a unique skill knocked out every gaurd and opened tye cells with there keys. I already analyzed the guards who were all level 3. Magic tools and drugs were out of the question as there was no trace of it being used. And they're werent any signs if fighting either. Nobody would be able to to knock out the guards undetected in complete silence either.

The only conclusion were unique skills, or at least, this worlds version of it. I'm pretty sure they're just called skills here though.

But anyways, my best guess was that this was a mental status affect and after running it through analyze and assess, I was right. Unfortunately while I could break the effect that would trigger 2 alarms. 1 to call the guards and 1 that automatically analyzes me and sends it back to the caster.

It was a rather nasty spell that couldn't be worked through. I mean, as soon as the spell detected magic it would trigger the alarms. The only reason it didn't trigger on the transfer was because it could only detect magic directly sent at it.

Report, the spell could be deactivated without triggering either alarms but would likely alert the caster.

Well, this sure is an annoying spell. Either way I could only tell what happened and nothing more.

Giving up I returned to my imaginary space and entered my main body. Little time had passed and I let Ciel go to autopilot for me.

Report. Hero's egg is in proccess of awakening. Stronger stimuli is needed to awaken. Skill: Liaris Freese is the current manifestation if Hero's egg.

I thought as much.

I wonder how much his soul will grow when he unlocks the hero's egg.

**Side story**

**Riveria pov**

The result. A failure. A complete and utter failure. The magic just bounced off him when I casted.

But whar was even worse was when I saw a piece of paper get suspended in front of me.

Looking closely there seems to be a few threads suspending it. Abd looking at Rimuru's hands there where a few threads coming out.

Grasping the paper I unfolded it and it read: Nice try.

Well, to say I was infuriated was an understatement. Ainz and I quickly left and told the rest of our little team ehat happened. Then I showed them which as expected, infuriated them all.

"Well, if we can't spy on her, then we'll have to take her by force" Bete said. He was sent flying into the wall by a punch from Tione.

"If anyone heard you, you would be in jail." Tione who was blushing red, had scolded Bete

"Pervert" Ainz muttered, giving Bete a cold dead stare

"Agreed" Finn remarked. Rubbing his eyes Finn had laid back on the couch. If magic won't work then we will have to trick her into taking it off herself.

"Well then. If magic won't work why don't we have her eat with us" Tiona asked.

"Won't work. We saw her eating with the mask on before" I respond. She did eat from street stalls but never took the maek off when the skewers were empty.

"Well then I guess we have to take it by force" Bete said after climbing out of the wall. This statement caused Bete to be sent through the wall and into another room.

"You sound like a thief" Finn retorted, not even taking pity on the beastman.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bell pov**

After that exhausting fight I fell asleep. When I woke up I was laying on a couch in the old church. Home, huh? I thought to myself privately. I looked around, wondering if anyone else was around.

I hear two sets of footsteps thundering towards me and felt like I was tackled from behind.

**"**BELL,AREYOUOKAYCANYOUSTILLMOVE" Hestia had ran up and gave a bearhug.

Feeling as if the life was squeezed out of me, I choked out a few words "yeah... Hestia-sa-sama"

Hestia had finally let go allowing me to draw breath once more. "Thank you" I croaked out.

"Arara Hestia. I didn't know you cared that much" Rimuru snuck up behind the both of them. Her mask was tucked away in her kimono.

"I-I'm just concerned" Hestia protested, going beat red in the proccess.

"If you say so" Rimuru said, unconcerned about Hestia's feelings.

"H-hey, wh-why'd you roll your eyes" Hestia said flushed. Rimuru only smiled at the question.

I only laughed as I got up. The first thing I did noticed was how light my body felt.

"So you really did get up" Rimuru noticed and let go of Hestia, who was struggling to get close enough to hit Rimuru.

"Huh, oh yeah. That was unexpected as well" I scratched his cheek, Normally I would feel sluggish after brutal fights.

"Just so you know, Bell, the reason why you aren't wounded is because I used one of my potions" Rimuru responded.

I was slightly surprised that Rimuru carried potions around her but thinking about it, it did make sense. Who knows what you find in the dungeon, or in the city.

"What did you mean when you said I really did get up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I expected you to be to exhausted to move" Rimuru answered.

**"**Well, get some rest tonight. The potion healed your wounds but not your exhaustion" Rimuru declared. "I gotta head out for a bit." And with that she had left.

After that. I felt a wave if exhaustion and collapsed.

**Rimuru pov**

After Bell had fallen asleep, Hestia had hit the bed. Now that they both fell asleep I don't need to worry about them.

Well, no choice but to do some old fashioned investigation. I want to know show been causing these problems.

My best plan, bait them by heading into the dungeon.

**Freya pov**

Sitting at the top of Babel, I viewed the night sky. Such a pretty sight at the top of Babel. Its a shame I can't have that Rimuru over here. It would've been pleaseant to have that child over.

"Ottar, can you prepare the next step. Oh and bring me a Grimoire later" I ordered Ottar. The captain of the strongest Familia acting like a manservant.

Ottar merely nodded and went to complete his task. Once Ottar had left I decided to do a little work of my own. What I wanted was to see Rimuru's face.

Putting on a cloak I had prepared to leave Babel when I noticed her. My target in question entering Babel.

What was she doing here? I thought privately. Intrigued I decided to follow.

She headed upstaurs and dissapeared. Just then I felt a tug and was suddenly at the top of the tower. Sitting down on the edge was Rimuru. Her mask was sitting right next to it.

"So, this is the goddess who's been causing trouble. Freya the goddess of beauty" Rimuru said. Her voice sounded more disinterested than anything.

I already know its pointless lying or bluffing. "Yes I am. I'm curious however, on how did you bring me here" It was one part curiosity two parts fear. I never noticed any magic nor, did I ever feel any kind of skill activation. To do this is simply impossible.

"It was magic" Rimuru answered. It didn't seem like she was lying. But I felt like she wasnt telling the while truth.

"Well, let me ask you a question. What do you want ?" Rimurus asked.

I couldn't really lie about it but I can't tell them the truth. If I do lie then it feels like it would be the end for me.

"I like to collect interesting specimens. And to test them" A half truth.

Rimuru merely turned around and faced me. A pair of golden eyes and a beautiful face that even makes me envious. But those eyes. Staring at them felt like staring into the void itself.

"If you truly bring any danger to my Familia, then I will personally hunt you down and make you pay for it" Rimuru said. And she meant every bit of it.

With that, she dissapeared. Leaving no trace behind. I felt the same tug as before and was suddenly back where I was.

I rushed back inside and headed to my apartment on the top floor. I was filled with excitement and fear as I made my way up.

I scrapped every plan I had and decided to do something desperate. Something that might get me banished to heaven or even worse.

To claim the power of the dungeon. And then to claim rimuru. That was what I decided at that moment.

Unbeknownst to Freya, a thorn of envy had sprout within her. And only continued to grow larger from that day.

**Rimuru pov**

Was it a good idea to reveal Azothoth. Ciel had asked.

She only needed to be afraid. But do continue monitoring her. I responded

Ciel had agreed with my plan but thought I should have used my demon lord haki instead. But that fear can be overwritten if your will was strong enough.

I needed to have her fear me enough so that she wouldn't dare try anything. She might still push Bell but if she ends up killing him...

Well, the possibility of her surviving that is none. Huh, I wonder if the hero's egg affected me.

Impossible. Ciel had assured me.

I'll just ignore that for now. Anyways, I need to head back now that I finished my job.

**Bell pov**

I woke up feeling oddly refreshed. After preparing for the day I left with Rimuru. As we were walking, I had a questing in my mind. It was there for awhile but I never had a good time to ask.

"We captain. Can I ask you something" I asked Rimuru

"You already did" Rimuru replied. "But go ahead"

"Why do you wear that mask" It was a question I had when she first took it off.

Rimuru sighed and said "It was a copy of my friends mask" It was a blunt response and left no room to follow up on.

Just then I felt a tug on my sleeve. A little girl carrying a backpack bigger than her was looking up.

"Hello there. My name us Liliruca Arde. And I'm a supporter" The little girl had an offer to make.

"As a supporter I would like to support the two of you as adventurers" Liliruca had offered.

"Supporters?" I asked.

"They're like newbie adventurers. They go to the dungron with veteran adventurers to gain experience" Liliruca explained.

"In exchange however, they have to do things like mapping, magic stone collection,fighting support, and all those other minor tasks" Liliruca went on.

"Seems fair. The goal is to get experience anyways" Rimuru said.

"Alright, lets take you for a trial run. Bell needs to know group tactics anyways" Rimuru decided.

Rimuru had decided for me. Although I would have like a voice in the matter, I had to agree with it.

**Side story**

Bete Logann had finished up the preparations. This time, they were going to stalk Rimuru until she takes off the mask. Once she does a recording magic tool will take an image of her and then he leaves.

"Plans starting now. Don't mess this up Bete" Finn had transmitted the last message stsrting the plan

Of course. He wasn't the only tracker as Ais and Riveria had also taken the role if tracker. Riveria was hidden under an illusion on main street, and Ais was taking the back alleys. Bete however, was hiding on the rooftops. Finn was leading the charge and being the coordinator of this whole plan. The linchpin, so to speak.

"Alright, target is leaving home base" Bete had signalled the beginning of the operation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ottar pov**

From my lady, I was given a task. Find a suitable monster that can grow. For now, I was testing an ogre. It had swung its club but shattered on impact.

To weak. I slew it in a single blow before moving on. It has been a full week and no monster had the potential to grow. All were just bloodthirsty beasts fighting on instinct alone.

This proccess had repeated several times already. Until I found an oddity. A monster that can grow for sure. But its blows felt like it was hungering for something more than blood.

It felt like it called for a challenge. And I answered.

**Rimuru pov**

There was one main reason why I wanted to have Bell team up is to be a leader. I'm not going to be here forever after all!

But anyways... I'm just going to watch them fight for a little while and head back up to the surface. There wasn't much to see here except them slowly getting used to fighting as a pair.

Bell had adjusted to Lili's support almost immediatley. He was able to fight more recklessly and he didn't have to watch his back constantly either. It did lead to a few mistakes where he was surrounded, but I pulled him out.

Regardless, Bell was improving fast and was more adaptable than before. He's gaining plenty of combat experience, but hasn't pushed his limits. Yet.

Well, he'll eventually get there. Maybe give him a full year and he can unlock the hero's egg. But that's another matter altogether. What Bell needs the most is a new set of gear.

The things he has right now were almost broken by the silverback. They were repaired and he got a new supporter, but that was it.

There is a place for adventurers to get new equipment in Babe. Bell hasn't gone there yet so I'll have him buy fresh equipment. To bad the good stuff is all expensive. I guess bell could gain the money later on and pay for something new.

**Freya pov**

For hundreds of years, I have looked into the dungeon. And it, has looked into me.

Only a small handful of gods are aware of the dungeons sentient nature. The very heart of the dungeon however, is in a place where mortals can't reach. Alive that is.

It is a place bordering this lower world and the upper world. It blurs the line as it accrues emotions such as hatred and jealousy. All wrapped up in a disgusting package called monsters.

All the emotions of those who died has burn gathering in the deepest parts of the Labrynth. And the vessel that contains them is Babel itself. Ouranous, the god who designed Babel to seal the dungeon and is still managing it to this day, was clever disguising a seal within a seal. What he didn't expect however, was another god draining the emotions trapped within. A kind of taproot to release the suppressed emotion.

The negative emotions trapped within Babel have two major uses: one is to suppress the dungeon. The other, however, was to resonate with it. If I could resonate with the dungeon, I may be able to take control of it's power. However, that carries it's own risks.

It is only a theory but if I try and resonate within the dungeon and fail, then I would cease to exist in the lower world. Nor could I try and reach the upper world. I would be trapped in the ethereal void between our realms.

But if it is successful, then I would be an existence similar to the supreme god. A power deeply rooted and engrained within the laws of the world. And with absolute authority over them.

The only problem is how to distract Ouranous. He won't sit by quietly if I do resonate with the dungeon. And getting rid of him would alert the rest of the gods of my actions.

What a troublesome situation. Even if I redirect his attention elsewhere, he will always prioritize the dungeon regardless.

Oh... That may be a good idea. If he is aware at all times, then I wonder if I can bind that awareness.

All I need is for someone to take the fall in my place. And that would be a rather simple matter. All I need is the right pawns.

**Bell pov**

After today's dungeon crawl, Rimuru had split the rewards for today between me and Loli at 50:50. Something that actually shocked Lili. She had expected at most an 80:20 or even a 90:10 split at most.

It was actually something I asked her to do. Rimuru didn't understand why I asked but... It didn't feel right taking most of the rewards.

Afterwards, Rimuru had took me up Babel. Where we ended up however... Was an equipment shop run by the Hepheastus Familia. And one of the higher class shops as well.

It really wasn't really where we were going. We only stopped because we ran into a familiar face.

**"**Err.. Hestia-sama. What are you doing here?" What Hestia was doing was working as a store clerk. Something nearly impossible given her time in the lower world. (Lazing around under Heaphestus' care. Until she got kicked out)

"W-well..." Hestia was shaking in her boots. At this point, she might as well be completely honest.

"Hey Hestia. How much did Bell's knife cost?" The minute those words left Rimuru's mouth, Hestia's fate was sealed.

What followed was a dogeza like no other. It was both pathetic, yet awe-inspiring at the same time.

"So. How much did that knife cost you?" That knife could only be referring to one thing.

A blade made of mithril and the blood of a god making it indestructible and powerful.

"XXX" Hestia had muttered something.

"What was that?" Rimuru and I couldn't hear a word.

"200 million" You could hear a pin drop at that figure as silence permeated the room.

I had pulled my knife out and inspected it. Or more specifically, the runes. Runework was rather famous as it requires a top class blacksmiths or gods to properly utilize.

And thinking back, Hestia had to attune the weapon to my Falna. Attunement was complicated job only the gods and a handful of blacksmiths could accomplish.

Speaking of which... When I compared the weapons in the shop to my knife, there quality was practically the same. Only the (you get the point by now).

I felt a chill down my spine and as I look up ,Rimuru seemed to be cloaked in a black aura. The kind of aura you see on dragons.

"So, how badly did you get scammed?" Captain looked more demon than human.


End file.
